Smile (2013)
by NettieC
Summary: Part of the June HBX Challenge - a snapshot into the lives of Harm and Mac, this time it centres on making Harm smile. (Last in the June Series)


Disclaimer: all the usual stuff...

**AN 1: These stories are in response to the HBX June Challenge. The Challenge (below) had a lot of good days to choose from, however, I am attempting to write snapshots of life for our favourite pair for each day / theme.**

I looked at the Bizarre and Unique calendar for June it occurred to me the sub title for the month must be "Harm". Some of the days include _Flip a Coin Day_ (June 1st), _National Chocolate Ice Cream Day_(June 7th), _Best Friends Day_ (June 8th), _Red Rose Day_ (June 12th), _Smile Power Day_ (June 15th), _Fresh Veggies Day_ (June 16th), _Eat Your Vegetables Day_ (June 17th) and it's _National Fresh Fruit and Vegetable Month_.  
So what is your challenge? **Write a story using one of the unique "Harm" days as your theme.**

**AN 2:Last one in the June series**

**Smile **

"Smile!"

"Smile, Commander."

"Come on, I'm sure you have another one in there."

If the official Naval PR photographer asked him to smile one more time, Harm wasn't all too sure he wouldn't deck the man.  
"I'm sure you have plenty of shots with smiles," he said gruffly. "You've taken a hundred photos."  
"53, to be exact, but I'm still looking for the money shot," he said as he continued on his mission.

Muttering under his breath, Harm put in a half-hearted effort to cooperate. When the PR department had first contacted him, he had said no; just like he had on the second, third and fourth call. Then General Cresswell ordered him to cooperate and he was trying to obey orders.

The reason behind the shoot was simple; Harm had gone above and beyond the call of duty once more. This time, he had run into oncoming traffic to stop a pram which had rolled out into a busy intersection. Dashing in his dress whites, he had sprinted onto the road and dodged vehicles, grabbing the pram's handle and pulling it to him seconds before a semi thundered by. The eternally grateful mother had tearfully thanked him and that, and the fact the child was unscathed, was enough. Alas, the mother wanted to thank him formally and had contacted the Navy, hence the photo shoot.

Three hours later he was still grumbling as he made his way back to his office.  
"Smile, Harm, it can't be that bad," Mac chided as she passed him near the photocopier. Harm just glared at her. It had taken five hours to get the 'money shot' and Harm was furious. Not only was it something he did not want to do but it had been done at the sake of the last of the paperwork he needed to clear before the long weekend. Now he wouldn't be done until at least 2000. "Oh," Mac continued. "This is serious. Anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, not tell me to smile," he grouched as he continued to his office.  
"But you're cute when you smile," she sassed, hoping to shift his mood.  
"I am not!" he retorted, still stalking towards his office.  
"Are you sure there's nothing I can do?" she called after him.  
"Positive," he said, not bothering to look back.  
"I'm sure there's something..." she started as she took a few steps to follow him.  
"Yeah, be in my bed naked," he said to himself as he shut the door behind him.

Mac stood just inches from the door. She blinked hard a few times. Had Harm really just said what she thought he had?

As their relationship had fluctuated over the years, Mac had held out little hope that they would get the happily ever after she had so hoped for. Recently, things had been going well between them and three weeks ago, Harm had spent the night at her place. Unfortunately, after a very long and hard week for the both of them they had fallen asleep on the sofa while watching a movie and that was as horizontal as things got, leaving them both somewhat frustrated. By morning the mood had gone.

Then two weeks ago, they had plans for a movie night at Harm's, both hoping to recapture the mood of the week before. Harm had cooked his finest meal, Mac had put on exquisite red lingerie under her most comfortable jeans and red mohair sweater but, before each could sample what the other had on offer, Cresswell had called and Mac was on a flight to Pendleton before midnight.

And, just last week, at dinner at the Roberts', they were both enjoying the relaxed, casual atmosphere. They had been far more tactile than usual and had stolen more than one kiss despite the hectic household. Alas, Harriet had called them on it and rather than go ahead and admit it, they had both retreated and gone their separate ways.

Still, Mac was hoping for more and, by his comment, it seemed that Harm was too. So, gathering all her courage, Mac decided to secure for the weekend and give the man what he wanted.

It was 2139 before Harm entered his loft, his bad mood replaced by a deep weariness. Not bothering with the light, Harm headed up the steps before spying a lump in his bed. Flicking on the bedside lamp, he was both surprised and delighted to find Mac asleep. Wondering what had made her make such a move, his words came back to him. 'Naked in my bed.'

Being brave, and very curious, Harm picked up the corner of the covers and slowly lifted them before taking in the sight of Mac's bare back. A wide smile graced his face. Mac stirred before rolling over and opening her eyes.  
"I knew I could make you smile," she said with a sigh.

By morning, Harm's smile was a face splitting grin; one that lasted a long, long time.


End file.
